simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Waylon Smithers
Waylon Smithers o típico "empregado pessoal e bajulador" de Burns,sem o qual ele não poderia viver (e vice-versa). Realiza de tudo (até as tarefas mais básicas como preparar café, dar-lhe comida na boca, colocá-lo para dormir etc.) para agradar seu asqueroso chefe. O autor deixa uma leve duvida aos telespectadores, Waylon é homossexual ou não, bem nunca foi dito realmente, porém há episódios que nos fazem jurar que sim, como no episódio Lisa e a boneca falante, em que pede ajuda à Smithers para localizar Malibu Stacy. Ele não só tem a maior coleção de bonecas Malibu Stacy, como o episódio mostra um papel de parede de Burns falando: "Smithers, você é bom para me excitar!". Também no episódio três gays no condomínio em que smithers aparece é visto por Homer num bairro gay. História Waylon Smithers nasceu em 1954. Seu pai, Wayland Smithers, trabalhava para Burns, até que ele morreu de envenenamento por radiação após salvar Springfield de uma fusão nuclear em potencial, fazendo o Sr. Burns o mais parecido com uma figura paterna que ele conhecia. No colégio, ele foi espancado por valentões (incluindo Homer Simpson), enquanto ele era o locutor para a alta competição de ginástica da escola. Eventualmente, ele tornou-se assistente pessoal do Sr. Burns. Como (não muito bem) o homem gay enrustido, ele teve uma queda por Mr. Burns por quanto tempo ele trabalhou como para ele, mas nunca Burns pegou. Anteriormente, ele foi casado com uma mulher (a sulista, dado o seu sotaque e personalidade), mas caiu por terra quando sua então esposa queria transar com ele, e ele diz que esta terrivelmente apaixonado, pelo Sr. Burns! Em outro episódio ele se inscreve em um site de encontros gays, Em um ponto, estava implícito que ele foi ligado romanticamente a John, o proprietário de uma loja. Ele coleciona bonecas Malibu Stacy, escreve um boletim sobre a boneca, e foi o autor de uma fase de Stacy Malibu musical que aconteceu no Arizona, ele interpretou o namorado de Stacy. No episódio Lisa, a cética, quando o povo de Springfield acreditar que o apocalipse está sobre eles, Smithers tem a oportunidade de mostrar o Sr. Burns como ele se sente e o beija. No entanto, quando Springfield descobre que o "apocalipse" foi apenas uma brincadeira, o Sr. Burns ainda não pegar a sentimentos Smithers. No episódio Futuro-Drama , Bart vem através Smithers e uma mulher loira, enquanto a mansão de Burns do Sr. Smithers e revela que ele é reto, enquanto ele mantém a injetar-se com os hormônios a cada dez minutos. Quando o Sr. Burns convence Sideshow Bob se candidatar a prefeito, foi Smithers, que revelou a Bart e Lisa uma pista que levasse à verdade sobre o honesto vitória do não-tão-Bob na eleição para prefeito, insinuando que seus motivos foram devido a Sideshow Bob em planejamento do desenvolvimento de políticas que eram opressivas para sua orientação. Em 1995, quando o Sr. Burns tentou bloquear o sol de Springfield depois de roubar petróleo da escola de ensino fundamental, Smithers opôs e foi demitido. Isso levou-o em um pesadelo de abuso de álcool e Comedy Central visualização. Ele era o principal suspeito do tiroteio subsequente do Sr. Burns, mas ele foi inocentado. No entanto, ele fez, em um bêbado, atirar Jasper em sua perna de pau ao tentar correr para casa para assistir o seu programa de TV favorito. Nenhuma acusação foi pressionado no caso em apreço. É desconhecida a religião que ele pratica, embora seja fortemente implícito que ele é protestante, como ele vai para uma posição confessional (que é essencialmente uma prática católica), e antes de fazer a confissão, ele admite a Deus que ele não é um católico, embora ele tenha tentado de Março, na parada do Dia de São Patrício. Chefe Wiggum foi ouvindo, e condenou Smithers. Ele tem muitas vezes sugerido querendo ser promovido para o cargo de vice-presidente executivo, mas Burns tem repetidamente esmagado este sonho, enquanto caprichosamente concedendo a vice-presidência de Homer e um cachorro. Em uma vez, porém, fez o presidente da central nuclear em lugar de queimaduras quando o Sr. Burns foi preso por roubar quadros de um museu, uma posição que é indiscutivelmente melhor do que o vice-presidente, embora ele insinua que ele não queria o trabalho. Inicialmente, ele tentou ser um amigável patrão empregado, mas depois de ouvir uma conversa entre Lenny, Carl e Homer, enquanto reunião na taverna do Moe, que revelou que eles estavam abusando do seu amigo natureza empregado na brincadeira essência fora, ele se tornou um mau presidente de Sr. Burns (mesmo indo tão longe como a liberação de Wolverines em casa, ao invés de cães de caça). Ele acabou por desistir da posição voluntariamente o Sr. Burns foi liberado por Lenny, Carl e Homer. Smithers tem a maior coleção de bonecas Malibu Stacy no Mundo e é o presidente do fã-clube Stacy Malibu. Smithers tem sido implicado ser gay diversas vezes, apesar de não declará-la a si mesmo. Ele tem vários amigos gays e freqüenta o bairro gay de Springfield. Quando ele foi preso por tentar conseguir ópio para o sr. Burns, que está se implicitando gay quando o Sr. Burns diz para Homer: "Eu nunca vi alguém levado para uma prisão turca tão rapidamente." e vai de férias para um resort somente do sexo masculino. Smithers mostra-se completamente apaixonado pelo Sr. Burns. Smithers tem fantasias ocasionais sobre Burns, como sonhar que está em sua cama e de repente o Sr. Burns aparece voando pela janela e do Sr. Burns saltar de um bolo de aniversário e cantando "Feliz aniversário, Mr. Smithers." Quando ele transforma o seu computador, ele mostra um Burns nu dizendo "Olá Smithers. Você é muito bom em me excitar." Smithers declarou seu amor por Burns em algumas ocasiões, como o Sr. Burns beijando na boca após a dizendo: "Oh, what the hell!", acreditando que o mundo está acabando, mais tarde explicando a ele como "apenas um sinal do meu respeito." Outra dica da sua sexualidade Smithers é quando ele parece ter sido namoro John,um homem gay. Burns permaneceu praticamente ignorante da adoração dedicada Smithers. Burns se envolveu com várias mulheres, para grande frustração Smithers, como quando o Sr. Burns se apaixonou por Marge e com uma mulher chamada Gloria. Smithers foi visivelmente desgostoso quando Burns começou a procurar uma companheira. Burns, por sua vez, pontos de vista (e se refere) Smithers como um lacaio, ainda que altamente valorizado um por sua competência e servilismo. Ele tem "recompensa" a devoção Smithers com o "futuro" honra de ser enterrado vivo com ele depois que ele morre. Smithers tem demonstrado ser um pouco dependente de sua relação com Burns, como a ocasião em que Smithers ordens Burns para tomar uma férias e Homer é contratado como uma substituição temporária. Quando Homer perde a paciência e socos queimaduras no rosto, o Sr. Burns aprende a ser auto-suficientes e isso resulta em Smithers ser demitido. Para todos os hipócritas sua devoção ao Sr. Burns, Smithers tem sido capaz de desafiá-lo em algumas ocasiões. Quando ele se opuseram à sua entidade patronal vários esquemas mal, Burns demitiu. Como resultado de sua demissão, Smithers tornou-se um "bêbado acidente horrível" e quando o Sr. Burns foi baleado depois, Smithers pensei que ele poderia ter feito isso enquanto estava bêbado, (mesmo sendo obra de Maggie Simpson) A perda do pai Seu pai, Wayland Smithers, morreu devido a radiação em quando consertava um problema no reator da usina. Desde então, Burns foi o "pai adotivo" dele. Para evitar de saber da morte do pai, Burns disse que ele morreu depois de ser atacado por umas amazonas em uma viagem para a floresta. Seu esqueleto foi encontrado no episódio O mistério da Pedreira Assombrada. Ele também é visto cadáver na fase 1 de The Simpsons Hit & Run, no tanque de ácido do escritório de Homer e está lá até hoje. Curiosidades * Se sofrer picadas de abelha, morre. * Na primeira temporada,Smithers era negro,e não amarelo. * È colecionador da boneca Malibu Stacy * Era um dançarino no bar do Moe * Tomava cervejas alucinadamente, o que causou sua parada cardíaca em 2006. * Deu um beijo em Burns no episódio Lisa, a cética * Já foi beijado na boca por Moe Syzlak * Já fumou maconha. Smithers e burns.jpg|O beijo que Smithers dá em Burns em Lisa, a cética. 180px-Smithers.jpg|A primeira aparição de Smithers em A odisséia de Homer. pai.jpg|O pai de Waylon Smithers,Wayland Smithers. smithers-i-malibu-stacy.jpg|Smiters em um estoque de bonecas da Malibu Stacy Waylonsmithersdancinha.jpg|A dancinha de Smithers. Mr burns smithers.jpg|Smithers também é motorista particular do Sr.Burns Bordões * "Homer Simpson, Senhor!" * "O senhor tem razão." * "Homer Simpson senhor! Um dos patetas do setor 7G." * "Andou lendo meu livro de desejos de novo, senhor Burns?" * "Simpson! Acorde!" Galeria Smitherscara.jpg 1hghg.jpg 1retyejntmmt6e.jpg 2hjfg.jpg 3hjg.jpg 4fgn.jpg 5bnm.jpg 6hgjnm.jpg 7jhjbm.jpg 8bgb.jpg 8hghvn.jpg 314px-Smithers.gif 250px-Tapped Out Smithers New Character.png Love.gif 200px-BurnsHeirHomerBurnsSmithersBart.jpg 180px-Smithers 2.jpg 222px-Waylon Smithers 1.png O substituto.jpg Categoria:Personagens homo e bissexuais Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens dublados por harry shearer Categoria:Personagens da Usina Nuclear Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Familia Smithers Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Homens de springfield Categoria:Personagens malvados Categoria:Gay Categoria:Artigos do Mutirão da Tradução Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Gatos Categoria:Gibis Categoria:Glee simpsons Categoria:G Categoria:Galeria de Personagens Categoria:F Categoria:H Categoria:Q Categoria:W Categoria:E Categoria:R Categoria:Artigos sobre personagens Categoria:Artigo sobre personagem Categoria:Personagens que aparecem em todos os episódios Categoria:Usina nuclear Categoria:Gays Categoria:Inteligentes